


【ly²】夜色正好

by leleleleapfrog



Category: ly², 王者荣耀 | King of Glory (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 王者荣耀 ly² 麟羽 蓝柚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leleleleapfrog/pseuds/leleleleapfrog
Summary: ＊如光相随 新年联文的19:00接力＊希望大家喜欢并多多支持＊渡烟＋佛珠
Relationships: 麟羽/蓝柚
Kudos: 9





	【ly²】夜色正好

蓝柚永远忘不了那一天，2019年十二月十四号。  
AG夺冠，他第一次认识到麟羽除了阳光开朗之外的另一面。如果可以，他宁愿永远都不想知道。

伴随着激情澎湃的背景音，AG终于得到专属于他们的金色的雨。蓝柚虽然没有上场和队友们一起捧杯，但那份荣辱与共的喜悦和兴奋溢于言表。而全程参与其中的麟羽更是亢奋得不行，这种无法言说的情绪经过酒精的催化更是达到了顶点。

麟羽喝的头昏脑涨，早就失去了平常的自控能力，偏生蓝柚又不知死活的在他旁边忙前忙后，时不时地拿担忧的小眼神勾他一下，勉强定了下神，举起酒杯跟在场的人敬了最后一杯，说自己不胜酒力就先溜了，怕真喝醉了扰了大家的兴。本就热情高涨的队员们哪里肯放他走，除去未成年的俩小孩就是已经有女朋友的成年人，麟羽可是为数不多的主力军之一，再加上平时玩的也比较开，大家有目共睹心里也有数，此时肯定不能就让他这么混过去。

被俱乐部里的人你来我往的灌了几轮，从刚开始只是有点喝猛了的上劲到真的喝过了平时的警戒线，麟羽终于从酒桌上撤了下来，单手支着额头靠在沙发上，熟练的给自己点了支烟。麟羽想借烟草的尼古丁让自己平静下来，可没想到酒精和烟草的混合如此致命，整个世界都笼罩上了一层淡粉色朦胧而暧昧的纱，欲望悄无声息的弥漫开来。偏偏蓝柚此时火上浇油般弯腰低头。被小孩带着关切的眼神一激，自家兄弟立刻立正抬头。麟羽暗骂了声艹，这小孩是真他妈要命啊。

本就不甚清醒的头脑受酒精的蛊惑下越发昏沉贴近自己的本来面目，撕去平日里的清醒和伪装只余雄性征服和交配的欲望本能。麟羽鬼使神差间挑了下眉，示意蓝柚再靠近些。蓝柚被从未见过的麟羽展现出的惑人姿态诱惑住了，在此之前他从未想过同性也可以将他挑逗的口干舌燥面红耳赤。麟羽深深的嘬了一下手中那只明灭的烟，抬头扣住了身上人的后颈强迫人低下头来，带着丝安抚意味捏了下人，贴近人的唇瓣狠掐了下他迫使小孩被动启唇，然后一丝不剩的将口中烟雾渡了过去。然后回到原来位置半眯着眼欣赏面前小孩狼狈的样子，被烟呛到剧烈咳嗽带出的生理眼泪晕染开了一片绯红让麟羽腹下一紧。被故意拉开的距离此时仅剩于无。

蓝柚被麟羽突如其来的动作吓到了，回过神来已经呛咳的一塌糊涂从嘴开始到嗓子到肺火辣的疼，完全抑制不住咳嗽的欲望咳到干呕。一边咳一边忍不住去看麟羽的表情，他应该是喝醉了吧，往常从来没有开过这么恶劣却又暧昧的玩笑。

麟羽一直和他保持着若有若无的礼貌距离，表面上是住在一起的队友，同一个位置的替换，名义上的ly²组合。可他们之间的关系真的没有那么好，那种距离感是无法忽视的，就像他从来没有在他们的房间抽过烟。当然可以理解为他照顾自己的感受可最深层的含义无非是因为他们的关系没有到那个地步，所以还保持着礼貌的疏离。蓝柚曾经很想跟他拉近关系，可想想在他眼里也许不过是可以但是没必要的一件事，浪费时间浪费精力有投入无回报可能还费力不讨好。蓝柚比谁都知道麟羽是那种人。在表面的上头之下总藏着不为人知的考量与利弊的计算。单凭一时冲动的上头可是无法拿下冠军边路这个称号的啊。

蓝柚快被他这种忽远忽近的距离感逼疯，他真的想狠狠扇他两个巴掌质问他到底什欲擒故纵的么意思，逗着他玩吗？欲擒故纵的把戏真的让人厌烦，而更为可怕的是自己好像在不知不觉中陷了进去。蓝柚一边唾弃着这样的自己一边又无法自拔的享受着他的掌控。

麟羽完全被欲望冲昏了头脑，伸手一捞熟练的将人搂入怀中，另一只手顺势扯开了碍眼衣物沿着蓝柚的后腰摸了上去，温热的触感像是带着低压电流引起了蓝柚的颤栗，而麟羽颇为自得的享受着人因自己的动作带来的反应。蓝柚一时不暇自顾，不知该先挣脱站起来还是将一直盘旋在自己附近蝴蝶骨的手拉出来。

眼看着麟羽的手逐渐有向下的趋势，蓝柚开始慌了，两只手试图阻止麟羽，略带些哀求的看着他。麟羽饶有兴趣的享受了一下小孩无助的神态，沉默了一下用行动拒绝了。将手伸进了蓝柚的裤子里，隔着内裤轻轻绕着蓝柚的小兄弟打转，轻拢慢捻，时不时还用指甲搔刮一下敏感的柱头，蓝柚既兴奋又羞耻，麟羽明显感觉手里的小东西又硬了几分，轻笑了一声颇有些嘲讽的意味，羞得蓝柚把脸埋在了麟羽的肩头。

麟羽感受到蓝柚的内裤被他的前列腺液打湿了，恶劣的捏了下蓝柚的囊袋，刺激的蓝柚一口咬住了人，麟羽吃痛，施虐因子开始作祟，男人的劣根性一览无余。他轻轻的在柚子哥耳边说了一句

“柚子哥不乖啊，不乖的猫咪是要收到惩罚的。”

还没等蓝柚反应过来什么意思，麟羽眯着眼笑了下，好心的补充道

“不如你先跟我的佛珠打个招呼吧。”

蓝柚瞪大了眼睛，意识到麟羽要来真的，开始拼命想要挣脱身上人的禁锢却以失败告终。而且更大限度的激发了麟羽的征服欲，麟羽开始兴奋起来了，他满意的舔了舔嘴唇，果然柚子哥没有让他失望啊。忍耐性极佳的捕食者，看着猎物在眼前走投无路的样子满意极了。

麟羽在蓝柚胸前最敏感的那点狠狠揉捏了一下，蓝柚忍不住倒吸了口凉气，硬生生忍下了一声轻喘，麟羽没听到预想中的声音，不满地在蓝柚耳边轻描淡写地加了一句

“既然柚子哥这么坚强，那不用润滑也可以吧？”

下一秒麟羽缓缓摘下了自己手上的佛珠，仿佛是为了让蓝柚更清楚的认识到这是即将与他进行亲密接触的物件，坏笑着用佛珠手串在他身上游走了一圈，感受到手下的身体颤抖地更为剧烈，麟羽心情颇好的在人侧脸亲了一下，顺势滑到人侧颈，含住了人粉粉嫩嫩的耳垂，含糊不清的道

“早这样不就好了，别怕啊，哥疼你。”

蓝柚一时鼻酸，小小声的在麟羽头含糊的嗯了一声，软到麟羽心坎去了，也不忍心再那么欺负人，屈起两指送入人口中，上下翻搅着人的软舌，时不时划过人敏感的上颚勾着人的舌翩翩起舞，蓝柚被玩的合不拢嘴，一丝晶亮的涎液从唇边滴落，暧昧的勾出一道银丝。

麟羽觉得差不多了，简单粗暴的给人扩张了几下，捏着第一颗珠子塞了进去。未经人事的小穴艰难地吞吐着，麟羽目不转睛地盯着蓝柚眼里深情的很，可手下动作却不停，一连又塞进了两颗。蓝柚觉得要被撑裂了，异物感明显到无法忽视，后穴不断夹紧似乎想把其中佛珠挤出，纤长手指紧紧攥着麟羽的衣服小声求饶

“别...别塞了，吃不下的...啊！”

话音未落被麟羽抓住空子又塞进去了两颗，末了还用力拍了两下人的屁股，示意他放松，又色情的揉捏了两下，安抚似的说

“乖乖，都吃进去就带你回去好不好。”

无尽的黑暗中似乎有了曙光，蓝柚听话的开始放松括约肌，等麟羽将整串的佛珠都送入湿软温热的穴中后一把将人带起，蓝柚被突如其来的动作刺激的浑身一颤，穴内的珠子刚好顶到了他最敏感的一点，蓝柚腿一软差点没跪下去。还好麟羽反应及时一把拽住了快神志不清的小孩，半掺着他回到了酒店。

麟羽拧开了床头灯，欣赏着这幅由自己亲手打造的美景，床上人乱敞衣衫与潮红面颊，平日里便晶亮的双眸更是添了水色般起了涟漪，低下头去索吻，舌尖探入唇齿攻城拔寨，勾拉着人软舌一同纠缠，喷洒的鼻息炽热任由气氛不断升温。手指点着已经湿软的不像样的后穴，缓缓探入，带着佛珠碾压过后穴里的每一寸，像是帝王巡视领土一般。

蓝柚被这一下刺激得腰一下挺了起来，试图逃离这种过于强烈的快感，却被麟羽掐着腰顶的更狠，麟羽找到了蓝柚的敏感点，专心照顾那一处软肉，反复研磨。单手成圈握着人阳物，指腹抹去顶端透出的液体，几次下来蓝柚被欺负得溃不成军，麟羽发现小孩有要射的意向，嗤笑一声松开了前面的手，而拉着佛珠在人后穴抽插的动作不停，隐隐有加快的趋势。逼着蓝柚开口求饶

“...哈啊......快不行了...让我射...啊。”

麟羽恶劣一笑，“放过你也可以，柚子哥叫声好听的？”

蓝柚快被翻天覆地的快感逼疯，胡乱的点了点头，麟羽松开了人后穴翻搅的手，好整以暇的欣赏着眼前人的表演。慢条斯理的脱着自己的衣服眼神却盯着蓝柚不放。蓝柚被这种炙热的目光戳中，久违的羞耻感回笼，半晌嗫嚅了一句

“...哥。”

麟羽忍不住反悔了，装作没听见一般再次逼近，一颗一颗的将佛珠拽出，再一口气推进去在蓝柚的敏感点上狠狠研磨两下然后抽出，反复重复着这样的动作，就是不给蓝柚一个痛快。蓝柚被逼的眼圈泛红，刚要开口说些什么被麟羽快速抽出的动作打断。一颗接一颗的佛珠丝毫不留情的被拽走，任凭穴肉如何挽留也不为所动，将蓝柚狠狠地拍入滔天的欲潮中，过度的刺激积累到了一起，蓝柚一挺身如濒死的鱼一般射在了麟羽的手中。

麟羽忍不住了，下身一沉向前挺动，有着液体润滑顺利的将早已叫嚣着解放的性器埋进人湿软嫩穴，瞬间而来的紧致与裹挟令快感猛然攀升，忍不住的喟叹溢出唇角。

“柚子哥已经这么湿了，早就想挨操了吧。真是有够淫荡。”

故意黑白颠倒说着与事实完全不符的话，蓝柚羞耻的闭上了眼，麟羽挺动下身寻找着记忆中的那块软肉，嘴上的话仍不停

“怎么，下面的小嘴都这么甜了，上面的还不会叫人吗？那就让下面代替你叫吧。”

语毕加快抽插的速度大力顶撞着蓝柚的敏感点，性器高速的冲撞带起被打成白沫的肠液星星点点溅到床单上，每一下都用力到似乎想将囊袋也一并撞入那湿润软滑的销魂窟，一下一下肉体碰撞的声音明显到让人无法忽视，蓝柚被突然加速的冲撞狠操到说不出话，只从唇边溢出些无意义的音节。

蓝柚摇着头扭着臀想要逃避这样极致的快感，却被麟羽掐着腰抓回来，大力一扯，因着惯性性器进到了更深的地方，蓝柚一声呜咽被逼出了哭腔

“别...啊！...不...行，不要了....啊...太深了！受...受不了了...”

麟羽放缓了抽插的速度，九浅一深的品尝着已经被操到艳红的小穴，手指袭上了身前人的乳尖，肆意揉捏，俯下身用唇舌舔咬着，故意使坏不碰右边，果不其然蓝柚开始抗议，右胸不停地向上蹭着希望得到同等的待遇。麟羽却装作看不见，继续宠爱着左边，直到乳尖被自己吮吸的红肿啧啧作响，这才意犹未尽的放过它。

蓝柚刚刚享受过绝顶的快感自是受不了渣男这种磨着他不让自己爽的待遇，体内的性器次次擦过敏感点却根本不解痒，只是绕着那一块软肉打转，蓝柚快被逼疯了，回头想要索吻却被渣男拒绝了。意有所指的道

“柚子哥可别这样，我是你的谁呢，这吻我可是受不起的。”

多情又绝情，好似刚才那个在他身上狠操的人不是他麟羽一样，蓝柚被快感磨迟钝的脑子突然灵光了一下，带着情欲的一句哥就出来了，尾音甜腻撩人，勾的人难以自拔。麟羽哪受得住这个，刚刚说的是什么立马抛在脑后，齿尖略重的咬着人下唇厮磨，吸吮着软舌，蛮横的与对方交换体液，将蓝柚口中氧气扫荡一空。

蓝柚摊软下去的腰肢被高高的抬了起来，激烈挺动着的胯部不遗余力的重复撞击着，能烫穿身体的性器每一次都冲入最深处，大开大合的艹弄着。快感反复叠加，如浪潮般席卷了身体，甘甜的滋味叫人欲罢不能，难以释怀，双手揽上身上人的肩，十指嵌上人的后背留下一排新月似的印记，企图借此减少一点快要窒息的冲撞感。腰部在这份酥麻入骨的愉悦感中无意识的绷紧，很快接近痉挛，逼近高潮的强烈快感逼得人想要尖叫出声，忍不住开始向身上人求饶

“不，不要...啊...哈啊，慢一点啊...那..不行！”

突然被人顶到敏感点忍不住喘了出来，可越是讨饶好像激发了身上人的恶趣味，不但没有慢下来反而更加用力冲撞了起来。

下身顶住软肉反复研磨，快速的抽插逼出了身下人的呻吟求饶，麟羽看小孩实在受不住了，用力抽插了几下精关一松带着人上了高潮。蓝柚眼前一白，被体内滚烫的精液射上了干性高潮，气喘吁吁的瘫在了床上，浑身上下酸痛得提不上来劲。还沉浸在刚刚的快感中出不来。

却感觉到体内性器又慢慢精神起来，蓝柚有些惊恐的望向麟羽，只见他摸了摸鼻子轻笑一声

“柚子哥别着急啊，夜还长着呢。”


End file.
